Shion Toketsu
'Appearance & Personality' Eye Color: Grey mixed with flecks of blue Height: 5’ 6” Weight: 142 lbs Shion is a thin young man with the build of a scholar rather than an athlete, though he has no difficulty running great distances when fleeing danger, as such he is fairly weak in terms of hand to hand combat but is quite intelligent. Personality Shion is a friendly coward. He is not one for acts of courage and bravery, choosing instead to find the first opportunity to flee a battle as soon as he finds it. However when backed into a corner with no escape he will not hesitate to stand his ground (or surrender, whichever is more likely to save his hide). 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: Not Enough. *Total Spent: Too Much *Total Left: Not Enough. 'Possessions' *A nice collection of books in his room 'Abilities & Spells' Mimic Magic Shion is able to copy and cast spells that belong to his opponents after seeing them used once. He can only remember how to cast one spell at a time, so as soon as he mimics one spell, a different spell he mimicked prior to that spell is forgotten…(Trying saying that ten times fast~)...forcing him to have to witness the spell again in order to copy it. The mimicked spells are not cast at the strength of the original user, but is cast at Shion's level instead. Figure Eyes Shion has access to a special type of Eye Magic that allows him to take control of the soul of an opponent who has made direct eye contact with him. However, unlike Bickslow, Shion is unable to manipulate their actions like one would use the strings of a puppet. He instead restrains the opponent from moving and using abilities, but is unable to stop them from speaking, so any spells that use the power of one’s voice (or breath) is still accessible. When the magic is used, the affected victim’s body becomes a darker color than normal and Shion himself radiates with a bluish-green aura. A known countermeasure when Figure Eyes is first activated is for the potential victim to close their eyes, giving Shion the opportunity he needs to run away. While locking an opponent with Figure Eyes Shion can cast any one mimicked spell that does not require the use of his eyes. Figure Eyes can be nullified if the willpower of the victim exceeds Shion’s concentration. 'Skills & Talents' Shion is an intelligent young man with quick reflexes. 'Backstory' Shion grew up with his family in Magnolia, working in a magical bookshop owned by his older sister, Nanami, and her boyfriend whom Shion disliked ever since they first met. Even at a young age he aspired to be a great mage of a well known guild, and spent many hours of the day slacking off work to instead hide in the back room of the shop with piles upon piles of books on various magics he so desperately wished to understand. He found himself unable to choose only one magic to specialize in, choosing to master the perplexing fundamentals of Mimic Magic to expand his horizons. Unfortunately the drawback of such a broad form of magic came at the cost of being able to retain the spells he copied. Shion didn't mind this at all, rather enjoying the constant cycle of discovery. One day, Nanami's boyfriend discovered Shion's hiding space and viciously confronted the young bookworm. This lead to an altercation, that ended with Shion’s discovery of his ability to call upon the power of Figure Eyes and the fearful departure of his sister’s boyfriend from both of their lives. Nanami blamed Shion for everything, and forced him to find work elsewhere to help pay for the costs her “soul mate” had been paying for. Even though he was annoyed with her accusations, Shion didn't mind being sent out. It meant he had the chance to find a guild that would accept his talents, after all a guild mage makes decent enough money, right? And so he set out for the doorstep of Fairy Tail, his mind thirsty for knowledge in the art of magic and his coin purse hungry for Jewel to pay back his debt... 'Relationships' List of Friends Sammi Filigree Lavi Talpic Lain Slade Atticus Knight - Questionable Yukina Amari Kami Fujikawa